Ride
by allhypedup
Summary: Adelaida spent her whole life taking care of her drug addicted brother and his always changing girlfriends. Soon, she finds help in the form of a Scottish biker. Chibs/OC
1. Lancelot

Chapter One - Lancelot

Addy cursed. It was the only reaction she thought acceptable. It was either that, or to kick her piece of shit car. But she had bruised too many toes to do that again. After her small fit – which she was thankful no one was around to see – she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She frowned as she stared at the smoke floating around her car as the phone rang. The woman's robotic voice spoke, as Addy rolled her eyes. At the beep, she pulled on a fake smile, knowing well no one could see that.

"Hey Jakey," she sang into the voicemail. "It's your favorite sister. Lancelot died on me again. Don't ask me what happened 'cause I have no idea. Just… call me back. Please." Addy sighed, ending the call. She scrolled through her contacts, stopping at another name.

"_Teller-Morrow_." Her fake smile turned genuine as the woman spoke.

"Hey, Gemma."

"_Addy? Again? You were just in last week._"

"I know. Lancelot's draining me here."

"_When are you going to get rid of that damn thing?_"

"When I'm cold and in the ground."

"_Well just don't make that anytime soon. Where are you, sweetheart?"_ Addy rattled off the closest intersection, hanging up shortly after. She hopped on the truck of her car, leaning back on the windshield.

Addy closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun cover her. A small smile grew on her face. She loved the feeling. It was her original intention of going out. Her favorite thing in the world was to just lay down in the sunlight. No talking, nothing to distract her.

She opened one eye when the familiar grumble of a truck pulled up. She sat up, lifting a hand to shield the sun from her eyes. She grinned widely as the driver hopped out of the now stopped truck.

"I think it's time for a new car." Addy hopped off the car and pulled Jax into a hug.

"You know me too well to know I would never get rid of my baby." Jax just chuckled, whistling back. The other man Addy didn't notice before hopped out of the car getting to work with hooking her baby up. Addy looked him over quickly, recognizing him from her many trips to TM but not knowing his name. She just knew him as the Scottish guy.

"Where's Kip?" she asked turning her eyes back to Jax.

"He pissed off Tig so he sent him on some run for something that doesn't exist."

"Tig's the one with the crazy eyes, right?" It surprised her really. She practically lived at TM from the amount of times her car needed something done to it, but Jax and Gemma were the only ones she really knew. Well, and Kip. The poor kid was always the one sent out to help her. Not that she minded, she liked his goofy smile.

"Yeah, that's him," he laughed. Jax left her to help out the other guy. Addy leaned against the passenger door of the truck, admiring the view of two attractive men working in front of her. Hey, she can appreciate the little things in life.

"When you're done checking us out, wanna get in the truck?" Addy grinned at the Scot, pushing herself off of the truck and pulling the door open. She hopped inside, sitting comfortably between the two men.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name again?" He let out a chuckle before turning to her.

"Chibs."

"Chibs. Right." She had no idea what that meant. "Well, I'm Addy." Chibs just smiled, and turned back to the window as Jax hopped in the truck. Addy soon forgot about the man next to her as she as Jax talked nonstop the way back to TM.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have reached the voice mailbox of - <em>" Addy was going to kill him. She let out a groan, resisting the urge to throw the phone onto the ground. Instead, she made her way to Jax who was currently bent over the engine of her car.

"What's the damage? And say it in a way I can understand."

"Lancelot's gonna have to stay for a few days. I'll fix the problem but I'm gonna do more work so you don't come back here." Addy rolled her eyes at his grin, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I though you liked my visits." Jax laughed at her glare before turning back to the car. "How much is this gonna cost me?"

"I'm only charging you for one thing. Think of the rest as a gift from a friend."

"You're a doll, you know that right?"

"And don't you forget it." He pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. "Go meet up with Chibs. He's gonna give you a ride home."

"I was just gonna wait for Jake." Jax gave her a knowing look before shaking his head.

"Go find Chibs." Addy sighed before nodding once. She gave him a final wave before turning out to the lot. Chibs was off to the side talking to another guy with a mohawk and head tattoos. Addy bit her lip, suddenly feeling shy.

"Alright there?" Chibs asked turning to look at her. Addy flicked her eyes over to the other guy, finding his smile infectious.

"Uh yeah, you think I can hitch a ride with you? If it's a problem you don't have to. I can just wait - "

"Woah now. Take a breath." His eyebrow raised as Addy took a moment. She felt her face turn red as she looked up shyly at him. She hated new people. "Come on." He nodded once to the other guy before turning to his bike. Addy smiled quickly at the other, following Chibs. She moved to the back, waiting. "I'm not gonna bite you, y'know," he laughed. Addy slowly put her arms around him, saying her address when he asked.

* * *

><p>Her hands clenched when she saw the familiar red truck outside of her home. Chibs must have noticed. When the bike turned off, stood, helping her as he did so. "Alright?" Addy's eyes never left the truck as she nodded slowly. "Y'don't look it."<p>

"'m fine." She finally tore her eyes from the truck and smiled over at him, unconvincingly. "Just... do you mind waiting a minute? If I don't wave to you from that window, call Jax." Chibs nodded once. Addy smiled weakly before moving inside.

The door was open slightly, so she gave it a slight push. She looked back at Chibs once before closing the door behind her. Jake was asleep on the couch, one arm over his eyes while the other lay limp on the floor, the all-too-familiar needle gripped in his fist. Ariel was asleep on the armchair, in a similar position.

Addy let out a breath before hurrying up the stairs two at a time. She locked her door behind her, opening the dark curtain. Chibs turned and look at her, nodding when she waved. Addy watched as he jumped on the bike and rode away. She let out a shaky sigh, the small feeling of safety leaving with him.


	2. Jake

A crash coming from the kitchen woke Addy the next morning. Her eyes sprang open, but that was the movement she would allow herself. If she sat up, her bed would creak and God only knew who was in the house to hear it.

Footsteps followed the crash leading to, where Addy guessed was, the living room. Another _thump _told her that the person had flopped onto their old couch. She only hoped it was Jake. She let out a breath before slowly sitting up. She cringed, hearing the bed creak under her. After a moment of nothing, she placed her feet on the ground and slowly made her way to the window. The red truck was gone.

Her careful movements stopped, and she moved about the room freely. After grabbing something to wear and her bag, she moved down the steps quickly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jake sitting up on the couch, but before he could call out to her, she was out the door.

Times like this, Addy was thankful she took track in high school. Her worn out sneakers hit the sidewalk as she ran as fast as she could. Once she turned the corner four blocks away, she slowed down. Adjusting the bag on her shoulder, she smiled. The walk to TM should only take an hour or so, but she was never good with guessing time.

She hopped childishly over each crack on the sidewalk, not caring who saw her. Most people in Charming didn't even know who she was. So whatever they thought of her... she didn't care. Even after three years of living there, she was still considered the 'new girl' with the junkie brother. No on even bothered to approach her and learn her name.

Except for Jax. The first time Addy's car betrayed her; he was the one who saw her pulled over on the side and gave her some help. Addy was immediately drawn to that smile of his. But really, who wouldn't be? He was able to sweet talk her into letting him help her - free of charge, of course.

Addy frowned at the memory, Jax gave her free passes more than he needed to. But no matter how much she tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't budge. She regretted getting drunk with him and telling him her life story.

Her thoughts stopped as a car pulled up next to her. She almost ran for it, but she saw the driver and froze. She pulled on a wide smile before leaning through the now rolled down passenger window.

"Mornin', Deputy." Hale just rose an eyebrow before leaning closer to her.

"How's your brother doing?" Damn, he just cut right to the point, didn't he?

"Jake? He's still getting over the flu. Should be an active member of society pretty soon."

"You know there is only so much I can do. If you guys aren't getting any money in, I can't let you stay in that house." Addy nodded once before stepping away, all but telling Hale she was done with the conversation. "Take care of yourself."

Addy waited until he was out of sight before she lifted her head and groaned at the sky. No one was going to hire a drug addict or a high school drop out. Addy always regretted leaving school, but at the time, she had no choice. Her father had passed and her mother skipped out on her and Jake in the middle of the night. Jake tried to keep straight and earn what he could to help him and his little sister, but soon he fell into the wrong crowd and they lost everything they had. Here she was over ten years later and she still had no idea what to do with herself. She didn't even want to know how Jake was getting the money for his _needs_.

Addy cleared her head seeing the sign for Teller-Morrow and slipped on a smile. She moved through the random cars and people finally leaning against the car Jax was working on.

"I feel like your cheating on me with another car." Jax looked up, a smile instantly growing.

"Had to work on this one, darling. Ope's got your baby. He's in good hands."

"Better be," she said pointing a warning finger at him.

"How'd your night go?" He put down the tool he was using and leaned on the spot next to her.

"Easy. Jake was passed out with Ariel. She was gone in the morning."

"For good?"

"Who knows."

"I don't like you living there..." Addy sighed, knowing what was going to start. They had the same conversation what felt like daily to her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine. I've been dealing with his crazy ass for too long. I know what to do and what not to do. If I leave... if I leave it will just make him worse."

"You can't put that burden on yourself."

"I'm going to see how my car is," Addy mumbled. She scanned the lot trying to find her car, having no idea who _Ope_ even was.

"Addy, right?" She turned to the voice, smiling as Chibs approached her.

"Yeah, Chibs?" He nodded once, folding his arms as he met her.

"Everything alright when I left?" Addy nodded, hoping that Jax didn't tell him anything.

"Oh yeah, it was good. Sorry if I worried you or anything. Hey, do you know who Ope is? Apparently he's working on my car." She pushed the words out quickly, not wanting him to ask any more questions. He seemed to pick up on it and shrugged one shoulder.

"Had t'run out. Should be back soon if you wanna wait." Addy nodded, giving him a small smile. He looked her over once before gesturing with his head. "Come on."

Addy knew about the Sons. Though, her knowledge never went past what their name was. Hale had warned her once or twice whenever he saw her with Jax, but she never took his words to heart. How bad could they really be?

Chibs led her to the bar, sitting on a stool. He patted the one next to him and grinned. Addy sat shyly, letting her eyes move around the room.

"You guys really have a thing for reapers, don't you?" Chibs laughed.

"Guess so."

Addy hated how awkward she was. She always seemed to run out of things to say and sit in some weird silence until the other person had enough and left. Yet Chibs didn't let that happen. He asked her question after question about her life and herself and strangely, she didn't mind. She brushed it off as just an excuse to hear that accent of his, but really, she liked the idea of talking to someone.

The roar of a engine outside broke their conversation. Chibs stood, confirming that Opie was back. The two left the room, and Chibs gave her a nod before walking off. She watched him leave, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thank you so much for following the story :) a bit of a slow  short start, yes. But things will be picking up soon! **


	3. Dinner

Jax dangled the keys in front of his face, teasing her. Addy pouted, reaching up. Jax pulled them away from her each time, laughing as he did so. He and Opie just finished working on her car, but Jax wasn't letting her leave so easily. Addy, of course, was not too thrilled about that.

"Jax!" she whined. "Come on!" He laughed again, gripping the keys in his hand tightly. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"One condition." He held up a finger, stopping Addy from interrupting him. "Come to dinner with me tonight."

"Jackson Teller, are you asking me out on a date?" Addy laughed, her annoyed expression melting away. She put her hands on her hips, smiling.

"You wish, darling. Gemma does these 'get-together's. I want you to be there. Have a real meal for once." Addy's arms dropped along with her smile. Her mind immediately flashed to Jake. She couldn't leave him alone.

She had only really left him alone once before. She had gone out on a date (which was not her idea) and came back to half of the house filled with people she didn't know and most of her things missing. She wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"I don't know Jax... Jake's-"

"I'm just asking for one night. I'm sure he will be fine." Addy sighed, the fast gush of air pushing her red hair from her face.

"I'll see what state he's in." Jax rose an eyebrow, making Addy groan again.

"'Ey, Jackie Boy, leave the poor girl alone." Addy grinned at Chibs as he stood next to her. "She's seen enough of that face of yours for the day." Jax glared at the two as Addy brought her hand up to hide her laugh. Chibs smirked and winked over at her.

She threw her arms around his middle, leaning her head on his shoulder when his arm rested around hers. "I like him."

Jax laughed and handed her keys over. "You're breaking my heart Adelaida." The same guy with the mohawk appeared then, stopping Addy from responding.

"We're at the table." The two guys nodded, and Addy dropped her arms from Chibs'. Jax kissed her forehead muttering about how she should only pay for the engine of her car, before the two walked away. The younger one stayed behind, looking at Addy a bit shyly. She had to smile, he just looked so damn cute.

"Uh, I'm Juice, by the way. I've seen you around but I don't think we've met." There was that infectious smile again. He held his hand out, seeming to gain more confidence.

"Addy." She smiled, placing her hand out to his. "I better talk to Gemma about paying for my car. It was nice to finally meet you!" Juice gave a small 'you too' before she turned to the office. Gemma was seated behind the desk, shifting through the piles of paper.

She looked up at Addy over her glasses, giving her a small smile. "This better be the last that I see of you."

"If Jax knows what he's doing, it should be."

* * *

><p>Addy had sent a quick message to Jax once her car stopped fully in her driveway. She stayed seated, staring at the front door. She could do it - leave. She had a bag packed and in her truck just in case she ever needed to run again.<p>

But every time she thought she could get away with leaving Jake and his problems behind, he found her. Most of the time it wasn't intentional. It just seemed that Addy wasn't good at hiding. But maybe this time would be different, she could go to Jax - but the curtain moved. He'd seen her. Addy let out a sigh before getting out of the car and going up to the house.

Jake was sitting on the couch when she walked in, his hands running up and down his thighs quickly. His gaze snapped up to meet hers and he stood sharply.

"Hey, Addy, can I ask you something?" She nodded slowly, trying to keep her face calm. "I need to borrow a couple things. I need to buy gas and…"

"If you need gas give me your keys and I will get it myself." She held out her hand, trying to will it to stop shaking.

"I-I don't want to bother you. I'll do it. I just need money."

"Jake… no." She dropped her hand and took a step back. His hands clenched into fists at his side and his jaw slammed shut. Addy's eyes widened, she knew that look. She brushed by him hurriedly, trying to make it too the stairs. Jake called after her and she broke out into a run. She felt his hand reach her but he ran into the couch, stopping him. He let out a string of curses as Addy made it to her room. She closed and locked her door, leaning against it. She let out a breath, and slid down to the floor.

Jake's loud voice indicated that he was still downstairs, and it seemed that he had no intention of going after her. She crawled from her position next to her bed, trying to quietly lift up the floorboard.

She opened the small purple bag, quickly going through the items. Her father's wedding ring, her maternal grandmother's necklace, her own baby earrings that weren't exactly cheap, and other pieces of jewelry she had collected throughout the years. She didn't think that Jake new about her hidden treasure, but she didn't want to test it. While everything was still there, she covered the hole in the floor and looked around the room, trying to think of a new spot to put them.

She opted for the bag that was constantly over her shoulder, putting the small pouch in the zippered pocket. She would find a place for them soon, but for now she wanted to make sure if Jake tore apart her room he wouldn't find anything.

Heavy footsteps approached her and she turned to the door. She thought only a moment and quickly turned to the window. She slid it open and popped out the screen, watching at it slid down the porch awning. She hopped out the window and followed the path the screen took and landed safely on the front yard. Her hand shot into her bag and panic filled her when she couldn't find her car keys. She gritted her teeth, she left them on the table!

There wasn't time for her to worry. She took off, cutting through her neighbor's backyard and to the main street of the own. She didn't stop running until she saw other people, finally letting herself slow to a walk. Her breath slowed and she held her hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat calm down as well.

She dropped her hand when others on the street started to watch her. Her living condition was no secret. Addy kept her eyes down, heading for the market. There, she could at least hide from people's curious stares.

She stood in the produce isle, which was the most deserted of the store, and slowly walked around, pretending to be shopping. It wasn't until she circled the isle for the fourth time, that someone noticed her.

"So much for not seeing you." Addy turned and smiled seeing Gemma standing there.

"Don't sound so happy about it," she teased. Gemma just gave her a smile back, but the look on her face showed she knew something else. It always made Addy nervous… Gemma seemed to know everything about everyone. It felt like all her secrets were on display. "Um.. so Jax told me you are having a dinner tonight?"

"He invite you?" She started walking, and Addy slowly moved next to her. "If he didn't, I am now."

"He, uh, he did. I just wasn't sure if I could be there."

"Are you sure now?"

"Well…"

"How about this. You help me with this here, and if you need to leave at any point, I won't keep you." Addy smiled, nodding slowly. She followed Gemma throughout the store, helping whenever the older woman asked. When the two were waiting in line, Gemma stopped and watched a pretty girl as she waited to pay for her food. Addy didn't recognize the girl and listened when Gemma told her to stay behind. Addy busied herself with the bags and waiting patiently until Gemma came back.

Once she did, she looked at Gemma, her question clear on her face.

"Opie's wife."

* * *

><p>"You're better at cooking than I thought you would be." Addy rolled her eyes as Jax hovered over her shoulder. She took the wooden spoon from the pot and turned to face him.<p>

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Out, Jax." He grinned at his mother and left the room. Addy laughed going back to helping Gemma cook.

When they brought out the food, Addy was filled with a feeling she had never felt before. She felt… happy. Really, truly, happy. The plate was taken from her hands quickly, pulling her back. Chibs winked at her, putting the plate on the table.

She sat down next to him, laughing at Jax's offended look. "What? He's my favorite right now." Jax gave her an exaggerated pout, and she just stuck her tongue out in return.

Addy didn't remember the last time she felt like she was surrounded by family. Even though she didn't know the others well, they kept her part of the conversation, making her feel more than welcome. Chibs, especially. It seemed like he wanted to know everything there was to know about her and there wasn't even a second of the awkward silence she was so used to.

"Hey, look at that," Chibs pointed behind her. She turned, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw him take a bite of her food. She turned back to him, pouting just as Jax did earlier.

"Is he still your favorite now?" Jax laughed.

"We'll see."


End file.
